


Stay Back

by Sydders09



Series: Devil May Cry (V and Vergil) [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confusion, Devil May Cry 5 Spoilers, F/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Rei comes back to Devil May Cry to find Dante is back and he's brought his brother with him. She's pissed. *Sequel to Come Back*





	Stay Back

After quick disposal of some rowdy demons, Rei walks into Devil May Cry whistling away. Her mouth falls open when she sees the familiar smirk of Dante's while he leans back in his seat, his boots on his desk.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he says, standing up.

Rei leaps into his arms and hugs him tight. "How did you make it out? Nero was sure we'd have to fight our way in."

Dante chuckles, "Funny story that doesn't matter now. We're back and the Qlipoth is gone."

"What do you mean by 'we're back?'"

"Uh, me and Vergil."

Rei's blood goes cold. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, I think."

No words leave Rei's mouth as she turns and marches upstairs. Dante follows her, trying to talk her out of whatever she's thinking. He noticed the way her body changed into attack mode.

She has a feeling where Vergil might be and kicks down the door to V's old room, the one she chose once he left. She sees the familiar cane she thought was lost and picks it up, heading straight for the smug bastard reading V's book on her bed. She points the weaponized end of the cane toward the silver-haired man with a steady glare. Vergil lazily glanced up at her from the book. Something flashes across his face, but she doesn't care.

"Put it down." Her voice is the strongest she's ever heard. "Get the fuck out of this room."

"Rei-" Dante takes a step forward and she pulls her pistol out to stop him.

"Stay out of this Dante."

"Rei." Her name sounds wrong coming from Vergil's mouth.

"You don't have the privilege to ever speak my name."

"Such a bitter heart," he says, sounding pleased by her anger. "Be careful where you aim that bitterness. You might provoke the beast."

In one fluid motion, Rei forces Dante's brother against the wall and holds the cane near his throat. Dante is sighing behind her and Vergil smirks. She knows she could be overtaken by Vergil and she doesn't care.

"Why?" she asks, pushing the can closer. "Why did you give him to me only to take him back? Why did he have to go back into you?"

An eerie silence fills the room. Dante looks down, feeling sorry for the woman while Vergil stares at the hurt clear in her eyes.

The man's smirk disappears and he reaches out to her face, which she jerks away from. He doesn't pull back. Rei watches him curiously when the tops of his fingers caress her cheek. It feels so familiar, right, but she only sees Vergil. V isn't there anymore.

She drops the cane on the floor and steps away from Vergil. She feels her eyes watering, about to spill over. "Get out."

Vergil dusts off the front of his clothes but doesn't move to leave.

"Vergil," Dante says from the door. "You're better off leaving her alone unless you want that cane shoved up your ass."

He still doesn't move.

"I said leave!" she shouts, suddenly punching a hole in the wall beside Vergil's head.

The man scowls and marches away from her, pausing at the door Dante is leaning against. "He is still here. He still sees you." Then he pushes past his brother without looking back.

Dante glances back at Rei who bends down to pick the cane up. She leans it against the bed's headboard, her fingers lingering on the handle. She then takes the book, placing it back on the table beside her bed. Rei sinks into the bed as she sits at the edge, her hands covering the sobs that want to spill from her lips.

"Don't hate him forever, okay?" Dante says. "He's still a pain in the ass but he's different from before. I know he's not V, well, technically.. Sheesh, that's complicated. I'm not saying you've got to treat him like you love him, but I am saying you need to give him a chance as a friend."

She shakes her head, closing her eyes, holding everything in.

"V wanted to make amends for what my brother did and now he's a part of that obnoxious bastard. I'll always fight with him but you don't have to."

Finally, a choked sob escapes. Dante walks over to Rei and hugs her to him. She tries to reel it back in and fails as her face hides into Dante's stomach.

"I want him back... just him."

"I know, beautiful. I know."

Dante holds the sad woman until she falls asleep against him. He tucks her into bed and places the book partly under her pillow. He didn't understand the interest in keeping the old book. The least he could do is use it as her comfort blanket.

When he left the room, shutting it behind him, he's surprised to see his brother leaning against the wall.

"She doesn't even love you and you've hurt her worse than anyone. You better find a way to fix this or this will be hell for both of you."

"I'm not going to love her as he did. There's no power in it."

Dante tsks at his oblivious brother, "That's where you're wrong, Vergil." He claps in on the shoulder and leaves him in the hall.

Vergil glares at Rei's door a moment longer. Something stirs in him and he frowns. He's V, yet he's not. He loves her, yet he sees her as a pest. He wants to be with her, yet he doesn't want to look upon her face again. Nothing is worth dealing with a heartbroken woman.


End file.
